Imprint
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: The story of Sam, Emily, and Leah. FromSam imprinting on Emily, all the way to their wedding day From Leah's, Sam's and Emily's POV. R&R!
1. Imprint

**Leah's POV**

Leah grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She took a glance at her reflection in the mirror, before going to get into Sam's car outside. "Hey!" she said as she got into the car, giving Sam a quick kiss. "Hey yourself" he smiled at her, as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. She loved his smile, it always made her feel better.

" Do you know what today is?" she asked him. " Let me guess... Emily's coming" Sam said rolling his eyes. Leah had been talking about her cousin coming to visit for about a month now. "Yeah" she nodded " I can't believe you haven't meet her yet".

The summer before Emily had come to visit her for several weeks, but Sam had been on vacation and didn't get to meet Emily. She has told him alot about her though. Emily and her were technically second cousins, but had a reputation of acting like sisters.

" She's coming tonight , so you should come over and meet her " she said."OK" Sam agreed.

**Sam's POV**

Sam rang the doorbell at the Clearwater's house that evening. Leah quickly answered the door. She smiled at him happily and Sam leaned in to kiss her, taking in her lavender fragrance.

Sam looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He say a medium-height beautiful girl with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, his world seemed to go into slow motion. She was the only thing on his mind. She made her way down the stairs and smiled straight at him."I"m Emily , nice to meet you!" she said

**Emily's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs._"Sam's probably here"_ I thought. I had heard so much about Leah's boyfriend, but had yet to meet him. She was constantly telling me about how great he was.

I decided to give them time to themselves. I gave them a few minutes, before going downstairs. I saw Sam and Leah standing by the door. Sam was tall , with long black hair and piercing eyes. He was staring at me. _Do I have something in my teeth?"_ I wondered as I walked down the stairs. "I'm Emily,Nice to meet you " I said as I joined them.

A/N - I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, and won't swith POV's so much in one chapter. Actually all the other chapters will be from one person's POV at a time, followed by another persons in the next chapter if that makes since.I'll update as soon as possible. R&R


	2. In love with two girls: Sam's POV

**A/N- Emily is visiting over spring break.**

**SAM'S POV**

**Over the next few days I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. I felt guilty. What kind of boyfriend was I, when I couldn't stop thinking about another girl?I tried to focus of Leah, but my mind kept drifting off to her visiting cousin.**

**What the freak was going on? I felt like my world revolved around Emily. She was the girl I dreamed about at night. But why? Why did a feel so in _love_ with her. Yes, I was in love with her, of that i was certain. I loved her more then I had ever loved anyone before. But why? I barely even knew her. I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I've heard of love and first sight and all, but this was freaky. I thought I was completly in love with Leah, but now I know what completly in love feels like, and I know that I truly love Emily. I love Leah to through.**

**I was just about to leave an Elder's meeting, when Billy Black approched me. ****"What's wrong with you" he asked knowingly. I decided to answer truthfully, he would keep bugging me about it if I didn't. "Emily" I stated simply.**

**" Leah's Cousin? How is she bugging you?" Billy asked, confusion clear on his face."I can't stop thinking about her" I explained. Billy was completly silent for a minute." What do you mean?" he asked slowly. " It's like my world revolves around her, I always wonder what she's doing, or how she's feeling" I elaborated."So you're in love?" Billy asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**" Yes... I mean I love Leah too, but it's like Emily's my everything. I don't get what this is happening. I love LEAH, LEAH and I are supposed to be together. So why do I feel like this?" I asked in frustration.**

**" Well you may have... imprinted on her" Billy hesitated." What is that?" I asked. " It's a werewolf thing, very rare." Billy said " IF you did impring on Emily she's your soulmate"**


	3. Breakups and Hang ups

Chapter 3

AN: So I haven't been on in forever. But I'm back.

LEAH'S POV

"Sam is so late" I exclaimed it frustration. We were supposed to go out to eat tonight, it had been schuduled for weeks. But Sam was 15 minutes late.

"I'm sure he has a reason " Emily said reasonably.

" I doubt it, he's been acting wierd latly, he barely talks anymore. He's been pretty quite ever since he dissapered for those two weeks, but it's been even worse recently. " I explained.

Just then the doorbell rang. I hurried to the other room to answer it.

" You're late"

" Sorry, i got held up at work"

Emily walked into the room. " Hey Sam." she said.

Sam stared at her. I looked straight at his face, he looked at Emily like she was the meaning of life. What was going on?

"Let's go Sam" I growled. Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

" What's going on?" I asked angrily as soon as the door closed behind us.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean Emily. Your looking at he like.....like your in love with her.

Sam got this weird look on his face. Not like he was innocent. He didn't look like he was shocked that i had said such a thing. Rather , he looked guilty. My heart broke right then and their. I could barely breath.

" You....... You like her don't you?" I choked out.

"It's hard to explain"He said slowly.

That response infused me with anger. What did he mean it was hard to explain? He was breaking up with me? Hadn't he had promised me so many times that i was the only one for him? Hadn't he basically implied that we would get engaged after I graduated next month? Now, he thinks he's in love with Emily?

" You don't even know her! You have only said two words to her! How can you love her?" I screamed.

" I can't explain it...... I just do"

That's when i broke down. Sam was my everything, and now he was leaving me for my best friend. How more soap opera like can you get? I started sobbing uncontroalby.

"I'm sorry" Sam said honestly.

"No your not" I said pushing him. " LEAVE !!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I HATE YOU!!!" I punched him repeatedly in the chest, but it only made my fist burn in pain.

He left, walking slowly away. " I'm so sorry , I didn't mean to he whispered. Then he jumped into his car and was gone.

I sank onto the ground and continued to sob. I heard the door open behind me. Emily.

" What happened? Leah, are you okay?" she asked, her face pure concern.

" IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! " SHE SCREAMED.

" What's my fault?"

" Everything"

EMILY'S POV

Leah was crying, he face bright red,and screaming at my, blaming me for whatever happened. How she could blame me for a fight between Sam and her I had no idea. I had only meet him twice, and not even had what you could call a real conversation with him yet. I tried to get Leah to explain what was going on, but sh just screamed at me to leave he alone. Seth joined us, and told me that he would take care of her, and that I should leave.

I went back inside the house. My cellphone rang from within my pocket. I flipped it open and answered it without even looking at the caller ID. " Hello" I said. " Hello" a deep voice said in reply. It sounded like Sam, but why would he be calling me? "Who's this?" I asked. "It's Sam" came the reply. With that, I hung up.


	4. Promise not to hang up?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does.

Sam's POV

I woke up the next day to find a new text on my cellphone. It was from Emily. Sent last night at 12 .

Why are you calling me?

What happened last night?

Why does Leah blame me?

I quickly dialed her number. She picked up at the first ring. "What's going on?" she said sleepily. " Sorry to wake you " I replied. " What's going on?" she repeated.

" Leah and I broke up"

" I figured as much. Why?"

"Promise you won't hang up if I tell you?"

" Will you tell me if I don't promise?

"no"

" then I promise"

I took a deep breath. She was probalary going to hate me when I said this, and think I was a freak. After all,l we had just meet, barely knew each other , and I had just broken up with her best friend/cousin.

"I love you " I finally said.

She was silent for a long time.

"Seriously? Your not joking?"she finally said.

" I'm not joking" I replied.

" Ok so I promised to not hang up , and unlike YOU i keep my promises, but I would really appreciate it if you hung up and never talked to me or Leah again" Emily said. Even through she was obviously angry, her voice still sounded amazing.

"Emily, I need to explain. Talk to you in person" Hopefully, she would take pity, or be curious enought to agree, throgh it was doubtfull.

" Like that's going to happen" she snapped.

"Leah's a wreck you know, you ruined her." she said awhile later, when I didn't reply.

"I bet you don't even care" she said.

" You're wrong" I did care about Leah. I still loved her, just not at all like I loved Emily. I felt horrible that I had hurt her.

"Whatever, can you please, please, hang up" she begged.

" Not until you let me explain"

" In person? NO"

" Emily, you don't understand. I can't tell you on the phone."

"Why not?"

" I just can't OK"

"Please meet me"

Then I heard alot of noise in the background." Leah,It's not what you think it is, I'm just trying to figure out what is going on" I heard Emily say.

" SAM!!!!!! How Could you call her so soon? You are the biggest jerk ever, i hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Leah screamed. Then she hung up.


	5. Text Messages

**Disclaimer: I have something extremely shocking to tell you........ I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 5: Leave Me Alone**

**Emily's POV**

" He was just telling me why you're mad at me" I quickly explained, as Leah slammed my phone shut and threw it on to my bed.

"Never talk to him again" she said slowly, and then walked out of my room,slamming the door behind her.

She hated me. I could tell by the way she had been looking at me for the last two days.

Ten minutes later my cellphone rang. It was Sam. I hit reject. About a minute I received a text. It was,of course, Sam.

_Emily, I really need to talk to you, in person. I need to tell you something important._

I was kind of curious, wondering what this "Something important" was . However, I was not going to see him. I wasn't going to betray Leah, if she wanted me to never see him Again, I wouldn't. He was a jerk. This "important" thing he was wanting to tell me was probably just his lame way of convincing me to date him because we were "soul mates" or something equally ridiculous.I decided to send him one last text, in an attempt to get him to stop contacting me.

_Get it into your head Jerk_

_I'm never going to date you , so stop contacting me_

_I' m not going to meet you or talk to you_

_Leave me alone_

I hit the send button. Then I blocked his number.

**Sam's POV**

As soon as I sent the text telling Emily I had to talk to her, I received a text from Leah. It said simply.

_Go to Hell._


End file.
